dark_deception_gamefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 1: No Way Back
Chapter 1: No Way Back (Or simply Chapter 1) is the first chapter in ''Dark Deception''. Official Summary This is the first chapter in the Dark Deception story. Investigate and survive the first maze. Be careful though. You are not alone. There are monsters in there and they are looking for you. You will face your fears. The question is - what are you afraid of? Levels *'"Monkey Business"' Plot Introduction Chapter 1 starts off with a dark intro with words saying "It is done. Now my faith lies in darkness..." being typed with a typewriter. Afterwards, the protagonist meets a mysterious woman named Bierce. Bierce explains that she knows all the terrible things that the protagonist has done, and knows their desires. Knowing they can change their fate, the nightmare begins. The protagonist is then introduced to a large room, known as Bierce's Ballroom, which is seemingly floating in the middle of nowhere. Bierce says that pieces to a ring are hidden in each nightmare in each of the 10 portals around the ballroom. As she continues, it is revealed that the player must bring all the ring pieces to her in order for their wish to be granted. Bierce then opens the first portal, which leads to the hotel location. Monkey Business The player is led into the hotel and ends up in a reception area. While looking around, the protagonist sees a bellboy monkey down the hall in an elevator. Upon approaching, the monkey gets startled and the door closes. The elevator returns, and the protagonist takes the elevator up. Once they reach the Heart of the Maze (With the Ring Altar), Bierce instructs the protagonist to collect Soul Shards (Which are the remnants of those who has met their end in the mazes). Bierce warns the protagonist that there are monsters in the maze after them. The protagonist is given a tablet and starts their adventure within the hotel maze. During the ordeal, the protagonist encounters 3 Murder Monkeys, which constantly pursue the protagonist and attempt to cut them off so as to eliminate them but the protagonist outruns them. After collecting all the Soul Shards, and getting the first ring piece, the protagonist leaves through the elevator, and its owner becomes aware of his presence causing all the monsters to go into a frenzy. Before going back down, a red-eyed Murder Monkey bursts through a door and attempts to attack, only for the elevator door to close just in time. The protagonist makes it down but runs immediately as multiple Murder Monkeys leave through the adjacent elevator doors and give chase. The protagonist makes it back to the portal in time, escaping the nightmare. Outro After that, Bierce introduces another character to the protagonist as they awaken in the ballroom shortly after. Although the entity is currently just a disembodied bloodshot eye lodged in a Ballroom door, it is later implied that the entity is in fact a demon named Malak. Malak shows his dislike towards Bierce immediately and warns the protagonist of the consequences to come if they give her the ring, known as the Riddle of Heaven. Bierce simply says to not pay attention to him as his powers can't reach them from where they're at. Bierce talks about the ring, and what it can do, one of which can lead to the protagonist taking Malak's power and fulfilling their desires, or so the legend goes, she says. Chapter 1 ends here. Trivia * This is the first and only chapter to include only one level. Every following chapter will contain two to three levels for the player to go through. * Agatha's teaser at the end of the chapter shows her rounding as a little girl's laughter is heard. However, in the actual chapter, her voice is done by a professional actor, giving her spoken dialogue. * Malak will not appear at the ballroom door until the player returns following completion of Monkey Business. Category:Chapters Category:Chapter 1